Tragedy
by Himuro Yupina
Summary: One-shot story of Allen and Lenalee. What if Allen's and Lenalee's family are mortal enemy for the whole of their life what will happen to Allen & Lenalee forbidden  Love. Read my story so you'll know! Rated T for safety


I dont own -Man this is my first one-shot so the ending was only copied from ***** *** ******

* * *

><p>The play set in China, begins with a street brawl between Walker and Lee supporters who are sworn enemies.<p>

The Prince of China intervenes and declares that further breach of the peace will be punishable by death. Later, Lavi "junior" Bookman talks to Lee(Father) about marrying his daughter, but Lee is wary of the request because Lenalee is only thirteen. Lee(father) asks Lavi to wait another two years and invites him to attend a planned Lee ball. Lady Lee and Lenalee's nurse try to persuade Lenalee to accept Lavi's courtship.

Meanwhile, Tykk talks with his cousin Allen, Lord Walker's son, about Allen's recent depression. Tykk discovers that it stems from unrequited infatuation for a girl named Riza, one of Lee's nieces. Persuaded by Tykk and Sheryl,Allen attends the ball at the Lee house in hopes of meeting Riza.

However, Allen instead meets and falls in love with Lenalee. After the ball, in what is now called the "balcony scene", Allen sneaks into the Lee courtyard and overhears Lenalee on her balcony vowing her love to him in spite of her family's hatred of the Walker's "O Allen,Allen Deny thy Father and refuse thy name be my lover and I will no longer be Lee.

Allen makes himself known to her and they agree to be married. With the help of Friar Krory,  
>who hopes to reconcile the two families through their children's union, they are secretly married the next day.<p>

Lenalee's cousin Kanda, incensed that Allen had sneaked into the Lee ball, challenges him to a , now considering Kanda his kinsman, refuses to fight. Sheryl is offended by Kanda's insolence, as well as Allen's "vile submission," and accepts the duel on Allen's behalf.

Sheryl is fatally wounded when Allen attempts to break up the fight. Grief-stricken and wracked with guilt, Allen confronts and slays Kanda.

Walker argues that Allen has justly executed Kanda for the murder of Sheryl.  
>The Prince, now having lost a kinsman in the warring families' feud, exiles Allen from Beijing,China and declares that if Allen returns, "that hour is his last."<p>

Allen secretly spends the night in Lenalee's chamber, where they consummate their marriage. Lee, misinterpreting Lenalee's grief, agrees to marry her to Lavi Bookman and threatens to disown her when she refuses to become Lavi's "joyful bride." When she then pleads for the marriage to be delayed the only excuse she can think of her cousin's death, her mother rejects her.

Lenalee visits Friar Krory for help, and he offers her a drug that will put her into a death-like coma for "two and forty hours." The Friar promises to send a messenger to inform Allen of the plan, so that he can rejoin her when she awakens.  
>On the night before the wedding, she takes the drug and, when discovered apparently dead,<br>she is laid in the family crypt.

The messenger, however, does not reach Allen and, instead, Allen learns of Lenalee's apparent death from his servant Link. Heartbroken, Allen buys poison from an apothecary and goes to the Lee crypt.

He encounters Lavi who has come to mourn Lenalee privately. Believing Allen to be a vandal,Lavi confronts him and, in the ensuing battle, Allen kills Lavi. Still believing Lenalee to be dead, he drinks the then awakens and, finding Allen dead, stabs herself with his dagger.

The feuding families and the Prince meet at the tomb to find all three dead. Friar Krory recounts the story of the two "star-cross'd lovers". The families are reconciled by their children's deaths and agree to end their violent feud. The play ends with the Prince's elegy for the lovers: "For never was a story of more woe / Than this of Lenalee and her Allen."

* * *

><p>Review's Please! and Im willing to accept any story requst from you 'yes" You!<p> 


End file.
